Vehicular headlights have for many years been mounted on movable frames to enable periodic adjustment of their position which is apt to change due to vibration and the like so as to illuminate the road ahead in a suitable manner preferably without focusing directly upon on-coming vehicles.
Although the headlight frame position has commonly been adjustable by means of straight screws threadingly engaged with a fixed frame and located so that upon rotation they operate to move the headlight and its frame upwardly and downwardly and to the right and left as required, lately, due to more complex designs and more difficult accessability, gear box assemblies have been employed that provide for a rotatable input drive screw and an output adjusting screw that are angularly displaced from each other of which one example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,469 issued on May 12, 1987 and owned by the assignee of the present invention, and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The present invention is therefore directed towards a headlight position adjusting assembly that employs a gear box between an input drive member and an angularly displaced output adjustment member but, rather than having both rotate, is uniquely designed such that rotation of the input drive member in opposite rotational directions is operative to traverse the output adjustment member in opposite axial directions without rotation by means contained within a housing protectively enclosing the gears.